Neurological stimulators have been developed to treat pain, movement disorders, functional disorders, spasticity, cancer, cardiac disorders, and various other medical conditions. Implantable neurological stimulation systems generally have an implantable pulse generator (IPG) that is operably coupled to one or more leads that deliver electrical pulses to neurological tissue or muscle tissue. For example, several neurological stimulation systems for spinal cord stimulation (SCS) have cylindrical leads that include a lead body with a circular cross-sectional shape and multiple conductive rings spaced apart from each other at the distal end of the lead body. The conductive rings operate as individual electrodes or contacts to deliver electrical signals to the patient. The SCS leads are typically implanted either surgically or percutaneously through a needle inserted into the epidural space, often with the assistance of a stylet.
Once implanted, the pulse generator applies electrical pulses to the electrodes, which in turn modify the function of the patient's nervous system, such as by altering the patient's responsiveness to sensory stimuli and/or altering the patient's motor-circuit output. In particular, the electrical pulses can generate sensations that mask or otherwise alter the patient's sensation of pain. For example, in many cases, patients report a tingling or paresthesia that is perceived as more pleasant and/or less uncomfortable than the underlying pain sensation. In other cases, the patients can report pain relief without paresthesia or other sensations.